The Force of Overwatch
by Vazdis
Summary: This Story is about my Fan fiction character i created and his abilities can be found on the Overwatch reddit if you are interested so please enjoy the back story


The Force of Overwatch

Chapter 0

Watchpoint Palmyra Atoll an island a few miles south of Hawaii the home to many Overwatch agents and what I called my new home after the Omnic crisis. I was only 23 back then it seems like such a long time ago.

"You were 23 when your parents died yes?"

In a therapy room in Cambridge, Massachusetts.

"Yes I was 23, I lived in Pennsylvania when the Omnic crisis began my family was able to survive until we were corned the only reason I lived is because several Overwatch agents saved me and then extract me."

"Hmm and do you blame yourself for your parent's death or do you blame Overwatch?" The Therapist asked.

"I think I blame myself. I can't blame Overwatch; they saved me and made me into what I am today."

"And you feel this way because you worked for Overwatch where you gained your powers and became Force yes?"

"No I wasn't always able to mess around with gravity, and in fact, I wasn't known as Force back then."

"Ok Bryant why don't you tell me when you became Force."

Chapter 1

"Bryant Fergus, please report to the labs, Bryant Fergus, please report to the labs."

"Oh crap I'm late." I said

i was in my room on Watchpoint Palmyra Atoll. I quickly ran around my room collecting my notes and clothes struggling to get ready.

"Open doors!" I yelled has he got close to the door. I burst into a run to get to the labs. While I ran other agents yelled at me.

"Go Lab Rat."

"So your name was Lab Rat before Force?" The Therapist asked.

"If you let me finish you'll know why." Bryant said.

I got to the labs and Lena Oxton better known as Tracer walked out of the labs.

"Did you like her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you fancy her?"

" I did but I didn't look like I do now, nothing happened."

I stopped to let Lena pass.

"Hell… hello Lena. Had Winston look at your device?"

"Yeah it was acting up a bit so I had him take a look at it."

"That's good wouldn't want you disappearing… I didn't mean."

"I'll see you later Bryant." She said giggling."

"Yeah… bye Lena."

I stood there for a bit and then turned around and made my way into the labs. I spent most of my days there. I learned a lot from Winston there physics, chemistry, you know anything a scientist would need.

"How would you describe Winston?" the Therapist asked.

"He was smart and would even go as far as brilliant. He was very kind always wanted to protect people and was very much my father figure when I was with Overwatch."

"And now?"

"I haven't talked to anyone from Overwatch since it shut down."

Anyway, I rushed into the lab Winston was there of course had a big experiment we had to perform that day. We had been working on it for months it was going to change how things were built could you imagine it the ability to control gravity.

"You're late Bryant." Winston said.

"I know I slept in I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright but we need to get you into your suit and into the machine."

"Wait so you were the test subject. That's why they called you lab rat."

"Yeah they said I was to be a solider, but I didn't just want to be a solider I wanted to have intelligence I asked to work alongside with Winston, they said no, and so I said I'll test any experiment you want me to if you let me work with Winston and learn from him. To my surprise, they agreed."

"Interesting continue."

So I put on the suit, and Winston came up to me to talk.

"Hey you ready for this?"

"Yeah just a little excited."

"Yeah that's usually. So you know how the suit works yes."

"The suit is what is going to give me the power of gravity manipulation."

"Correct now start heading towards the pod and Bryant good luck."

"You to Winston."

I felt so excited as I walked into the next room. I felt like everything was going to go right that day that all of our hard work would finally pay off, but I was sorely mistaken. I entered the pod. Winston on the other side of the glass he nodded at me, and I gave him a thumb up. I entered the pod and sat down. I felt an amazing amount of pressure come down on top of me and then a lightness like I was floating. Everything was going right and after that I blacked out, and I didn't wake up back in that room.

Chapter 2

"So where did you wake up?" The Therapist asked.

"I woke up in what I thought was my room."

When I awoke it looked exactly like my room. I thought it might have just been a dream. So I got dressed went up to the door and said open, and it did not open. I said it again started to get angry, so I said fine I'll just open it manually. It didn't open I got even madder I started to push against it, and then I threw my arms back and everything on other side of the room got launched. I looked behind me and saw everything was thrown around. Then everything started to float I was completely confused I had no idea what was going on and next a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Agent Fergus, please calm down." The voice said.

"Who is that, what's happening?"

"You're going to be fine Bryant. I'm an Overwatch agent just like you. There was a little mishap with your experiment."

"My Experiment... My Experiment! Where's Winston."

"He's fine he's in his lab working on something for you. He should be back any minute now."

"So what exactly did happen?" I asked.

"Well your experiment worked."

"Wait it worked."

"Yes it did, however; you are the only one that will bear the power."

"Me?"

At that moment, I had realized what had happened. I turned around looked at the bed in the room and lifted it along with everything else in the room.

"Wow."

"Bryant stop!"

"Why?"

"You can't control your power it's unstable. Winston said you blacked out and that the pod caught on fire he raced in order to save you. He pulled you out but anything that wasn't bolted to the floor began to float. Winston said even he started to come off the ground. That's why Winston went to the lab he's working on a suit to help you control it."

I then heard a knock come from the loud speaker.

"He's here were opening the door."

The door opened and Winston stood there with what looked like battle armor.

"Hello Bryant."

"Hello Winston."

"Listen I'm…."

"Give me the suit we'll talk later," I said cutting him off.

I put on the suit and felt very different I couldn't figure out what it was. The word that comes to my mind is constricted. I turned around and looked at the bed and lifted it and just the bed that time.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Half a month." Winston answered.

I was out for half a month I couldn't believe it. I was changed, I wasn't the same Bryant. They let me go and Winston walked me back to my room, he kept on apologizing, blaming himself. It was weird to see him that way, he always showed so much confidence. The other agents and workers in the building looked at me differently not as if I was a monster but sadness for me that this was forced upon me. The suit felt like it wasn't allowing me to be free, it felt like my cage. The next day I went back to the lab. When I walked in Winston was reading a note.

"Winston is everything alright?" I asked.

He turned, and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"No Bryant I'm being transferred to Watchpoint Gibraltar."

"What they're sending you away because of one mishap."

"One big mishap Bryant. I ruined your body that's why I had to make the suit. Your body is now able to control gravity, and I created a cage for it."

"When are you being transferred?"

"In a couple months."

"Then you're going to help me make a device that can help me control my new powers," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, and we got to work. We made so many designs, we knew it was going to have to be big 6 to 7 feet in the end, we agreed that it could be my weapon for when I finally had to go out into battle. We made it a giant sword, and I came with the idea of making it a three part sword. There would be a big part of the sword and then two dual swords inside the bigger part that would make the hilt. We finished it and while we were working on it; I made a redesign to the armor. Since it felt so constricting I ripped off the right arm of the suit and added a lower cape that gave me a little flow. We named the sword Force, and then that transferred to be my code name. The sword helped me a lot it headed up keeping my powers in control, so I can walk around without the armor even though the armor does help me focus more, but I'm not dependent on it. I never really got to thank Winston for helping me with it. After he moved to Gibraltar, I was put in command of the labs on Palmyra Atoll. During I trained with Reinhardt, he would help me learn how to fight and use my powers to its full advantage. Then Overwatch shut down, and I got a job teaching at Harvard.

Chapter 3

"Harvard didn't have a problem hiring a power?" The Therapist asked.

"No, in fact, that accepted it. They said that I guy with gravity manipulation would be great to teach physics that and my works in the lab were considerable accomplishments and speaking of which I have to get going. I have a class to teach."

"Has you wish Bryant, see you next week?"

"I don't know if I'll be coming back I think I solved my own problems but thanks doc."

"No problem Bryant we'll probably meet again I'm sure."

At Harvard College, I teach physics, chemistry, everything that I had learned at Overwatch. I enjoy it, but I do miss a lot of my old friends since Overwatch shut down and the experiments. However, I get by.

"Ok class go ahead and start handing in your test's." I said to my class.

When everyone was leaving I realized that something was beeping. I looked around, but it was none of the students. I looked in the draws and saw a locater device in my draw. I had remembered before Winston left he gave it to me. When I started here I just threw it in the draw, but it had started to beep now. I took it and left the classroom. I began to walk the campus looking at the device until something grabbed me and brought me behind a building. I was surprised and pushed the person who grabbed me.

"Bryant don't It's me!"

I was surprised to see who it was, but it made perfect sense.

"Winston what are you doing here?" I asked helping him up.

"I'm here looking for you."

"Me why me?"

"Because I'm reviving Overwatch."

"You, you want to recreate it."

"Yes and I need you Bryant," Winston exclaimed.

"I don't know Winston it's been a long time."

"I'm going to need you. I need someone else who can teach, train new recruits."

"I just… I just settled into this new life, and you expect me to just come back I'm sorry but the answers no." I said reluctantly.

"Lena is with us."

"Lena?"

"And so is Reinhardt."

"Reinhardt joined back with you guys he must be in his 60's."

"He's 63 to be exact. There also some others Mercy, Torbjörn, Pharah, and McCree."

"Give me a couple of months Winston, I just don't know yet."

"I can respect that just use the locator when you wish to contact me. I really do hope you change your mind."

I looked at Winston and nodded and went off on my way.

The End

Thanks for Reading this was created by Jason "Vazdis" Kaplan.


End file.
